


Every Other Freckle

by Daimhin



Series: Save The Cat [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Prompto/Gladio, Multi, Reader has a vagina, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, fantasies, just friends being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimhin/pseuds/Daimhin
Summary: During your post-grad road trip across Lucis, you and Prompto sometimes spend nights fantasizing about a mechanic together. It’s only as awkward as you make it.A tiny bit of friendship from Underneath.





	Every Other Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between chapter four and five of Underneath, but I tried to write it in a way that it could be read on its own just fine. :)  
> Prepare for some very silly smut that is _mostly_ jokes between two best friends.  
>  ~~there may be verb tense issues because I only did a basic edit, forgive me~~

Desert heat lingered in Hammerhead, curling up from the ground in unseen waves that made sweat prickle uncomfortably at your temples and neck. The sun had gone down, replaced with a canvas of black, dappled with stars. You sat at the little table outside the caravan you were renting with Prompto. Across from you, he cleaned his camera while you took inventory and counted the shared funds.

“So did you do it?” you asked, looking up from the list you’d written on a notepad.

Prompto paused, not returning your gaze. His face was pink, partially from the heat and partially from the conversation. “Why do you wanna know?”

That made you grin. “You did it, didn’t you?”

It was one of the countless evenings you’d spent talking about things that stretched beyond what you’d already known of each other. Every hour spent with each other for the past weeks —months, now— meant you’d covered every topic there could possibly be. Prompto wasn’t prone to bouts of silence that you’d only learned to appreciate while in Tenebrae. So conversations were long, and more often spent crossing lines that had, prior to this closeness, never been remotely approached.

Such as Prompto’s sex life before he met you.

He set his camera down on the table, grinning through the blush. “I hate you, dude.”

You laughed. “It’s okay, Prom. But like… _how_ did you do it?”

Scratching at the nape of his neck, he shook his head. “Y’know, we just… made ‘em fit.”

“How? How did you get your balls into her without your dick? Lube?” You put the notepad down and slapped your hands on the table. “Did you just _push_ them inside with your fingers?”

Prompto groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Dude, we just did, and that’s all you need to know.”

“And that felt good to her? She made you keep them inside?” You were enjoying his embarrassment, but this was honest curiosity. “Did she touch your dick like, at all?”

He ran his hands down his face and dropped them to his lap with a whine. “Could we—”

He cut himself off when Cindy approached with two beers in her hands. This was routine when visiting Hammerhead. She’d share a drink with Prompto while you sipped Jetty’s, a few hours of the evening passing with idle conversation. It always left Prompto flustered and you speculative on hypotheticals. Because the mechanic was charming, and Prompto missed his partner and you… you were figuring out your own situation.

The bottom line was, you and Prompto were both alone and sexually frustrated and full of far too much imagination.

When the moon hang heavy and bright in the sky, the breeze finally cooling you as the evening fully formed into night, Cindy left you both with her sweet smile and a wave before disappearing into the garage. You both retired to the caravan not long after, shuffling about the small space with light laughter.

He wasn’t going to let you continue the conversation. He was probably never going to fully explain “the time a woman wanted me to put my balls —balls _only—_ in her”, so you took the opportunity to bring up one of your usual post-Cindy conversations. Because she was, as mentioned, terribly charming.

“So, how do you think it would go?” you asked, sitting down at the tiny table in the minuscule kitchen. “How would we seduce Cindy?”

Prompto shrugged, the single beer loosening him up enough that he grinned without the usual flustered motions. Such a lightweight. “You’d make the first move. That’s how it always starts.”

You bent down to tear your boot laces loose with impatient fingers. “But you’ve been drinking. I think you’d invite her in this time.”

He sat down on the little sofa built into the wall, leaning back at an angle that looked really uncomfortable to you. “You think she’d actually come in?”

This time, you were the one who shrugged. “Maybe? I mean… probably not, but it’s not your fault. We dunno if she’s even a sexual person. Flirting doesn’t work for her.”

Prompto arched his brows with a nod as if he knew from first hand experience how flirtations went carefully unnoticed. Gods knew he’d tried. Several times over, in fact. Cindy seemed pretty ace to you, or at least, vastly uninterested in anyone sexually from the moment you’d met her. Except for an attraction to nice cars. That seemed likely.

He deflated a little, but you shook your head and spoke up before he could even think about getting down on himself.

“So you invite her in.” You kicked off your boots and sat back in the chair. “You’ve both been drinking, conversation is light, and she touches your arm.”

Prompto huffed a light laugh. “Oh, wow. My arm. Sexy.”

Ignoring him, you touched your shoulder with your opposite hand and lightly traced your fingers down your skin to the elbow in a slow motion. “Like that. Here, let me show you.”

When you stood, Prompto sat up quickly. “Nah, dude. It’ll just be—”

You’d already taken the single step it took to reach him across the tiny space. Your fingertips grazed his freckled elbow before he smacked your hand away. You laughed, sitting on the only other cushion of the little couch. Drawing your legs up and facing him, you rested back against the wall that made up the arm rest.

He rested back again, looking at you warily. “She wouldn’t do that.”

You stretched out a leg, kicking him playfully. “You’re ruining the fantasy.”

He grabbed your ankle, halting the kick. “Guess I’ll leave the fantasy.”

“Ugh,” You tried to kick again, but he held your foot in place. Changing tactics, you leaned toward him and slapped his bare shoulder. “Shut the hell up. I can’t sleep with Cindy without you. She’s too much woman for me to handle alone.”

Despite how hard he was clearly trying not to, he smiled. “Whatever, dude.”

Leaning back again, you knew you’d broken through what little embarrassment he had. You pulled your foot back, and he let it go. Comfortable again, you cleared your throat and grinned at him. “She comes in. You tell her a joke. That one about the chocobo who walks into a bar. She’s _super_ into it.”

He chuckled, a hand coming up to touch his hair idly. “You and Gladio are the only ones that laugh at that one.”

You reached forward and grabbed his hand, drawing it down and using it to cover his mouth. “Cindy laughs with you, and then she touches your arm. I lock the door, and you…” Letting go of his wrist slowly, you stared at him. “Prompto, you’re so fucking beautiful when you laugh.”

—

Prompto looks from you to Cindy, the drunken blush on his face growing as he realizes he’s alone with two of the women he adores most. You step forward, a hand coming to Cindy’s waist as you draw close to her back. She relaxes into you, and you’re surrounded by the smell of motor oil, gasoline, and hydraulic fluid. It’s an odd kind of intoxicating, and you breathe in deeply, your nose just skimming her shoulder for how much taller she was.

You bring your other hand to her opposite side, holding her now by the waist. So dainty, yet stronger than you if tested, you would bet. She looks at you over her shoulder, the pull of a smirk at one side of her mouth. You lose your breath, just for a moment, and it’s only brought back when you notice Prompto standing just beyond her, taking off his gloves and throwing them aside.

“Prom,” you say. “Show her that shot we took north of Hammerhead.” It’s a picture she would definitely love. You don’t necessarily want to impress her, but you know Prompto would love to. He has Gladio, sure, but he’s still a person with desires, and he should acknowledge them. _It’s only a fantasy, c’mon dude._

She leaves your casual hold while he shows her the photo. You begin to unbutton your shirt. Hammerhead is too hot, and you need to lose a few layers. They both look at you as you let your shirt slide down your arms and fall to the floor, sweat making your skin shine.

Prompto swallows heavily and Cindy leaves his side to lift a hand and trail a finger down one of the straps of your bra.

“That’s a lovely sight,” she says, her finger stopping on the edge of your breast. “That style suits you. Holds you just right.”

You take her hand, pressing it boldly over one of your breasts. “I think you hold me better.”

She laughs as if you’re silly, biting her lower lip for a second before letting it go and leaning in to press a kiss to your mouth. Brief and relaxed, she draws back just as you begin to return the kiss. Prompto sputtering catches your attention, and you’re grateful for the distraction.

Cindy is so much cooler than either of you. She smirks at you, then turns to Prompto and unzips the remainder of her cropped jacket. Her breasts gleam with sweat in the low lighting as she takes it off. Her arms slide out, and suddenly it’s on the floor next to your shirt.

You place your hands at her back, palms on her shoulder blades. Her skin is unbelievably soft against yours. Prompto draws closer to her, hands cupping her face and lips meeting hers in tentative, careful caresses. He wants to do this right; she’s a goddess who deserves it. Your hands slide downward, and you undo her bra. Or is it a swimsuit top? That was a common debate between you and Prompto, and unless this fantasy somehow became a reality, you would never really know.

Either way, it loosens and falls like the rest. Prompto pulls back from the kiss and draws in a sharp breath as his eyes trail downward to take in the sight of her bared before him. You love the look on his face, the arched brows and slight part of his lips.

Your fingers pry at the tight shorts she wore, wrapping around her waist to come to her fly. You undo the button, drawing down the zipper in a slow motion while Prompto presses open mouthed kisses onto her breasts. She shimmies out of the shorts, the pull of them drawing down the leather covers that protect her knees. They catch at her boots, and she stumbles, steadying herself with hands on Prompto’s shoulders as she kicks them off and lets you pull her completely free of everything but her underwear. Red and matching her top in how perfectly showy and thin they are, they barely cover her peachy flesh.

You swallow hard, the sight of her bare ass an enticing one. Prompto takes another step back to gaze her over, from toe to tip, in absolute astonishment at how gorgeous she is. She puts gloved hands on each side of Prompto’s face, pulling her to him in a hard kiss. He gets lost in it, his hands coursing over her body. You take that moment to undo your own jeans. You pull them down and kick them off without a care, happy to have a layer of clothes off in this Hammerhead heat.

Cindy pushes Prompto back, stepping forward until he is falling back onto the bed. As he sits, her hands splay along his chest, over his shirt. He takes it off because _Prompto, dude, try to keep up with the fantasy here,_ and Cindy gives him an appreciative look.

“Your freckles are so charming. I wanna lick every last one.”

_Cindy wouldn’t say that._

_Yeah, she would. She would, and she does._

_But my freckles are kinda—_

Cindy ducks her head, the brim of her hat catching on Prompto’s jaw as she licks a slow, jagged line across his shoulder. He takes the hat off, and she looks up at him, her tongue still sliding downward along with her hands. He falls back against the bed, letting her nip and lick at his sensitive skin in her travel down his torso.

_I should be the one worshiping her._

_Prompto, you always worship her. Let’s do something different this time._

You join them on the bed, taking off your undergarments as you watch them. Cindy undoes Prompto’s pants, and he lifts himself just enough to let her pull them down. He’s hard, straining against his underwear, and you palm at the length of it while she strips him of his boots and jeans. It twitches in your hand, long and thick. You lick your lips and mute a low moan coming out of him by leaning down and pressing a kiss to his mouth. He freezes—

_Wait, you’d kiss me?_

_Of course I’d kiss you. We’re about to have sex._

_You’ve never kissed me like_ **_that_ ** _before, and— and how can you say my, that my, um, that it’s long and thick like that when you haven’t even—_

_Dude, stop interrupting. It’s fucking up the flow._

Your lips pry at Prompto’s, and his moment of tense hesitation ends, the hand that isn’t supporting him comes up to the nape of your neck, drawing you in harder. His tongue breaks through the seam of your lips to explore your mouth, and you moan into it this time. He twitches in your hand again, this time harder.

Cindy, done with the pants, climbs farther onto the bed. Her fingers pull at the waistband of his underwear, and you move your hand out of the way to set it free. Prompto breaks the kiss to look from you to Cindy, his hair a mess and face a lovely shade of pink. You look down at his length again, now unhindered by clothing, and meet Cindy’s hand as you reach over to smooth your palm down the shaft. Your hands move together over him, and his touch at your neck tightens and shifts, his fingers delving into your hair.

Cindy kisses Prompto’s stomach, this time moving upward as she travels across his body with her mouth. She keeps a hand on his cock, the motion over it steady in time with yours. Her hand being under yours, you jerked your hand a little harder, bringing hers down to the root of him in a quick motion that made Prompto’s hips lift from the bed, a moan falling out of him.

You realize Cindy had taken off the last of her underclothes as she passes you in her slow, wet journey up to kiss Prompto on the mouth. You smooth a hand over the delicate arch of her back, digging your fingertips in slightly when meeting the perfect curve of her ass. She lets go of his cock, the angle too awkward for how far up she’d crawled on him.

Prompto’s hand in your hair drops away. He meets Cindy’s kiss with need, cupping her face and biting at her lips, all teeth and tongue. She breaks the kiss with a small chuckle, then shifts around to face you, Prompto laying in between. She kisses you next, making him watch below. His hips jerk upward again, and you tighten your grip on his cock to keep hold. When she breaks away, a thin line of saliva sticks from her to you. Distance severs it as she leans away, and wipes it off with her thumb, a sultry motion that has you stalling for a moment.

She places a hand on Prompto’s chest, fingernails scratching lightly as she leans toward you just enough to gently trace fingertips from her other hand down your stomach. You inhale a quick, sharp breath when her fingers find your wetness. Watching her and Prompto, the sight of her body and the feel of Prompto so hard in your hand— all of it had caused the slick, sticky feeling between your thighs.

You shuddered a little at her fingers spreading you in small circles. Lips wet from the kiss, you leaned down, angling yourself a little to take Prompto into your mouth.

_Wait, but—_

_Shhh, listen. I’m sucking your dick._

You take in the head of it, tasting the precum that beaded the tip. Prompto touches your side with a moan, and you suck in more, bit by bit, your tongue sticking over every vein. Your hand works along with your mouth, only ever pausing in pleasure when Cindy’s fingers touch a sensitive spot. Her hand falls away when your eyes begin to water, the size of Prompto threatening to choke as it hit the back of your throat.

Cindy pulled you back, a hand on your shoulder. “Turn around, and help a gal out. Can’t have him alone, can I?”

Listening to her, you crawl over Prompto, straddling him at the waist. His cock, rigid and wet, presses against your heat. The shaft spreads your lips, and you rest there, watching Cindy sit across from you, Prompto’s head between her legs.

He looks from Cindy to you, his face flush and arms resting at his sides. You grab his cock, sliding your hand up and down slowly. His breath hitches as you lift yourself and brush the tip of him against your entrance. Lowering yourself onto him, you sink down and feel him stretch you as he fills you to the brim. Hips falling flush to his, you rest both hands on his stomach for balance. His abs are taut, his eyes blown and wide as they search your face. His lips part with light panted breaths. He’s so cute this way. With the heavy blush, the lust filled expression, and the hand he lifts to take hold of yours, he’s beautiful.

_Dude, this is— we can’t._

_It’s not like I’m asking you to put your balls in me. It’s just a fantasy. We’ve done this a million times, Prom._

_Y-yeah but not like this._

His fingers tangle with yours, intertwining and holding tightly. You move against him, lifting yourself and letting him slide out only for you to sink down again. His eyes grow lidded, and his gaze shifts down to where he disappears into you. The connection is hot and slick, a sweet friction of him inside that teases a breathy moan from you.

As you begin to ride him, slowly so you can enjoy every movement of his cock sliding in and out of you, Cindy smooths his hair out of his face. With how hot it was, sweat covered all three of you. Your skin sticks to Prompto’s, pulling and sticking again every time you rolled your hips and slid against him.

Prompto’s free hand grabs Cindy’s thigh, attempting to pull her closer. She touches your shoulder, stilling you and balancing herself until she is comfortably over him. Prompto’s tongue darts out of his mouth, meeting Cindy’s heat with fervor. She whimpers as his teeth nip at her lips. The taste is sticky and sweet on his tongue, and he devours her, his head tilting up to press his tongue into her, parting her folds and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

In a lean toward you, Cindy presses a kiss to your mouth, searing and concealing a cry of pleasure. You slowly build back up to the pace you had before, sinking down onto Prompto with a hard repetition. His hand holding yours tightens, and Cindy’s mouth on yours is demanding. Her hand at your shoulder comes to your neck, tilting your head back as she deepens the kiss. Your free hand, resting on Prompto’s abs for balance, feel him flex underneath you. His cock throbs in you, and he thrusts upward, meeting your pace while his hand at Cindy’s thigh holds tighter, his tongue spelling out praises in her wet heat.

The caravan is nothing but sweat, humid air, and heavy panting. The sound of your slick bodies moving against one another resounds off the walls of the small space. Cindy’s mouth tastes like the beer she’d had earlier, earthy and bitter on your tongue. Prompto’s body moving in time with yours sends ripples of bliss through you with each thrust, your toes curling and eyes closing as you draw closer to the edge.

_Is that how you describe it? The edge?_

_Should I say I’m gonna come? Is that what you want?_

_I-I mean—_

“Prom,” you moaned, drawing back from Cindy. Your hand tightened in his, your nails digging into his knuckles. “Prom, I’m gonna— I’m—”

You clenched around him, your legs locking and arms shaking a little as you steady yourself and rock through the orgasm. You grow still, tilting your head back, and enjoy the tremors that course through you. Prompto’s thrusts slow down, giving you a moment of reprieve. Cindy’s mouth comes to your neck, biting and sucking at your skin, and you shudder again at the contact, slowly becoming overwhelmed in the best way.

Prompto thrusts into you with a hard jerk, lingering in you as the aftershocks begin to fade. You let go of his hand, bringing your head to rights to smash a kiss to Cindy’s lips. Then, you crawl off of him, letting Prompto’s cock slide out as you draw away from them both. Your legs feel like gelatin, your body weak from how replete you were. You lay on your side next to them, watching as Prompto brought renewed attention to the dripping stickiness between Cindy’s legs.

He wraps arms around her thighs, holding them in place while his mouth continues its ministrations. She moans appreciatively, falling forward to take him in hand. Her mouth meets the tip of him, her tongue sliding along the head. Her motions are messy, Prompto’s attention to her making it almost impossible for her to focus.

 _Wait, Prom, you’re not_ **_that_ ** _good at eating someone out._

_I totally am!_

_She wouldn’t be rendered unable to suck a dick._

_Yeah, she might ‘cause she’s too busy coming._

A long, sweet cry tears from Cindy’s throat, Prompto’s length falling from her mouth as her back arches and her head tosses back. You feel yourself warm at the sight of her coming undone, the ache between your legs renewing. Rubbing your legs together, you lower a hand to play in the wetness that lingers and smears the skin of your inner thighs.

Cindy rolls off of Prompto, laying on her back and heaving heavy breaths that rock the sweaty arches of her breasts in a way that make you swallow. She wipes her bangs out of her face, smiling at you and closing her eyes with a look of complete relaxation.

Your fingers delve between your lips, circling and teasing yourself. Prompto sitting up makes your hand slow. His breaths are as heavy as Cindy’s, his blue eyes large but careful in their slow draw over you form. He reaches for your hand, climbing over Cindy toward you to pull it away from its teasing motions at your core. He holds your hand down and rests over you, a knee catching between your legs and forcing them apart with little resistance.

He props himself up on an elbow, holding your hand firmly into the mattress by the wrist. He’s hard against you, and this is— _this is so weird, Prom, what are you—_ He kisses you before you can say anything, his free hand sliding over one of your breasts and skimming lightly down your side. At your hip, he squeezes because he knows it’ll make you squirm. He chuckles into the kiss at your ticklish reaction, breaking away to lean up and slide his hand down further.

Hitching his hand at the back of your knee, he lifts your leg to fall flush with his hip and enters you in a hard, fluid jolt of his body over yours. You grab his shoulder with your free hand, gasping at the force of it, of the less gentle movements than before. He holds your leg up and pulls out slightly before sinking back in.

His hair falls into your eyes as he leans down, forehead touching yours, his cock filling and leaving you in a sticky, wet rhythm. Your hand leaves his shoulder to brush it away, and suddenly, as your eyes meet his, all that matters is the sweat of your bodies, his breath hitting your neck, and the unbelievable amount of love you have for him.

He kisses you again, and you cling to him, fingertips digging into his shoulder. You began to build up to a new finish that you hope he joins you in. The slam of his hips meeting yours grows rougher. His mouth coerces yours open, and his tongue curls with yours. It’s the sloppiest fucking thing, and you feel like you’re melting against him in the Hammerhead heat.

You come around him, the feeling hitting you in waves. Your body tenses and convulses in quick, delightful quakes. Prompto moves his mouth downward, kissing your chin and jaw until he’s hiding a low groan into the arch of your neck. He comes, burying himself deep in you and letting it rest for several moments before drawing back.

You lay flat on the bed when he pulls himself out. He remains above you, setting your wrist free but propping himself up with that same arm while his other hand gently brushes strands of hair out of your sweaty face.

“Cindy wouldn’t say that,” he says. His voice is heavy and thick, not quite recovered from what you’d just done. “About my freckles, I mean.”

You stare up at him, knowing what he meant but not knowing exactly how to respond. It turns out you don’t need to. He lifts one of your hands and presses it to his chest where the freckles begin. They mark his skin in beautiful constellations that you’ve always secretly envied.

“She wouldn’t say that.” Prompto swallows, dropping his hand down to support himself while your hand remains on his chest. “But you would.”

—

“Okay, dude,” you said, standing up with mild alarm. “That’s enough for tonight.”

You couldn’t look at him right now. Your face was on fire. Your body was on fire. _Everything_ was on fire. The fantasies you’d come up with usually involved mostly bullshit scenarios where you’d sleep with Cindy in different locations. The sex itself was usually the same, though. Always him fucking her while she ate you out.

Simple.

You didn’t know why you’d thought taking the fantasy in a different direction would be a good idea this time. You’d been feeling playful, and it wasn’t a lie that Prompto was a beautiful guy. You’d been his wingman way too many times to not at least acknowledge that he could _get it,_ if he wanted to, with the right people.

Just not with you. This was too weird. No wonder Gladio called him for phone sex at least once a week. He wasn’t all that bad at it, and you now hated that you even knew this. Turning around after gathering your bearings, you caught him with his hands over his face. Good, you weren’t the only one embarrassed right now.

“We should go to bed,” he said, dropping his hands to his lap and looking at you tentatively as if prepared for you to make a big deal out of the fantasy.

It had been your idea, and it had been kinda hot in parts; there was nothing to make a big deal out of. You were best friends, and sometimes you shared ridiculous, impossible fantasies. You weren’t hurting anyone, right?

“Yeah,” you agreed, nodding for good measure.

The caravan, being the small space that it was, had you bumping into each other on the way to the bathroom. Prompto laughed sheepishly, and you shoved him out of the way playfully, unwilling to make this awkward. You’d fantasized about Cindy together dozens of times already, and it hadn’t been weird. This time would be no different!

After brushing your teeth and washing your face, you paused in the little doorway to the bedroom, only steps from the entrance, supplied with only one bed, and hardly big enough for one, let alone two people. Prompto came up behind you, peering over your shoulder. You refused to tense. This was _Prompto._

Still… you couldn’t imagine sharing a bed with him right now. You needed time to distance yourself from the fantasy and everything it made you feel, every horrible thing it made you _consider,_ however mildly.

“Y’know what,” he said, backing away as you turned around. “I’m not that tired, actually. Might go for a run. Wear myself out a little, right?”

You nodded. “It’s kinda early. A run sounds good. I need to shower anyway.”

He nodded even more vigorously than you, so you felt the need to nod even more. He backed toward the main door, his elbow catching on the stove. He laughed it off, rubbing the joint before turning away and leaving the caravan.

You blinked at the doorway and felt an unbelievably strong urge to yell. This was going to be okay. He’d run it off. You’d take a very cold shower. Tomorrow, everything would go back to normal. It _had_ to, and knowing Prompto’s resilience, it would.

As you turned on the shower and began to peel off the layers of your clothes, you considered what he’d said. He’d been right. You would’ve licked every freckle on his body if things had been vastly different when you’d met.

What you had with him was so much more, though, and no amount of sudden realizations would ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and tell me how bad I am at writing  
> My tumblr is _ohdaim_
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
